Five Nights at Freddy's 4
Five Nights at Freddy's 4 – czwarta i ostatnia (prawdopodobnie) odsłona serii Five Nights at Freddy's. Została potwierdzona informacja o pojawieniu się nowej gry Scott'a Cawthon'a, czyli czwartej części Five Nights at Freddy's. Na stronie twórcy zostały opublikowane obrazki informujące nas o postaciach, które być może będą występować w nowej grze. Opis gry Tym razem, koszmary przyszły za tobą do domu. W tym ostatnim rozdziale, oryginalnej historii Five Nights At Freddy's musisz ponownie obronić siebie przed Freddym Fazbearem, Chicą, Bonniem, Foxym i innymi strasznymi rzeczami ukrywającymi się w cieniu. Grasz jako dziecko, którego rola jest nieznana, musisz bronić się do 6 AM poprzez patrzenie przez drzwi oraz odpieranie niechcianych ,,gości" którzy mogą pojawić się w szafie lub na łóżku, które znajduje się za tobą. Masz jedynie latarkę by się bronić. Będzie ona odstraszać potwory, które ukrywają się na końcu korytarza, ale należy zachować ostrożność i nasłuchiwać. Jeśli ktoś lub coś dostał się za blisko ciebie, błysk w jego oczach będzie twoim końcem. Data Premiery Data premiery przypada na 8 Sierpnia 2015 roku, ponieważ będzie obchodzona pierwsza rocznica gry Five Nights at Freddy's. Scott przekazał te informacje wysłając e-maile do zagranicznych YouTuberów związanych właśnie z tą grą. 31 października natomiast wyjdzie Update do owej gry. Animatronik 1 Obrazek przedstawia Nightmare Freddy'ego. Uważano też, że to jest Bonnie, lecz obalił to właśnie jego teaser. Jest jedna rzecz która zaprzecza temu, że to Freddy. Ten animatronik ma pięć palców, jeden z nich ciężko zauważyć. Robot jest właściwie cały zniszczony. Ma przyczepione do siebie małe główki, przypominające Freddy'ego (Prawdopodobnie Freddy'ego, Toy Freddy'ego i Shadow Freddy'ego). W ręce trzyma podniszczony kapelusz. Domyślna nazwa pliku to "4.jpg". Po podświetleniu obrazka na dole widać napis "NIGHTMARE". thumb|220px|Rozjaśniona wersja obrazka Animatronik 2 Po pierwszym obrazku na stronie Scott'a pojawił się następny obrazek, który przedstawia kolejnego animatronika. Jest to Nightmare Bonnie. Obrazek ma domyślną nazwę ,,4.jpg". Można zauważyć na obrazku napis Was it me? (ang. Czy to byłem ja?). Po podświetleniu obrazka można zauważyć napis Nightmare. Po dokładnym przyjrzeniu się możemy zauważyć, że ta postać ma królicze uszy. Animatronik 3 Ostatnio na stronie Scottgames pojawił się kolejny obrazek przedstawiający tego animatronika. Przedstawia on Nightmare Chicę z 3 rzędami zębów. Domyślna nazwa pliku to "4.jpg". Po rozjaśnieniu widać napis NIGHTMARE (Koszmar) Na ramieniu Nightmare Chici widać babeczkę (Cupcake'a). Na obrazku widnieje napis Was it me? (ang. Czy to byłam ja?). Jest tam również data: Halloween. thumb|222px Animatronik 4 29 maja pojawił się nowy animatronik. Jest to Nightmare Foxy. Na obrazku jest również napis: Or me? Domyślna nazwa obrazka to "4.jpg". Po rozjaśnieniu obrazka możemy zobaczyć napis Out of order, który jest odniesieniem do tabliczki z FNaF 1. Możemy jeszcze zobaczyć, że jest różowy. Prawdopodobnie światło odbija się od Kącika Piratów.' '''Odwołuje nas to do Five Nights at Freddy's 1. Po ściemnieniu prawego oka Foxy'ego widać cyfry:'8', '''7' . Popiera to teorię o The Bite of '87. Jeśli podświetlimy górne zęby Foxy'ego widać napis NIGHTMARE. Obala to teorię fanów, którzy twierdzili, że Foxy z Five Nights at Freddy's 4 będzie prawdziwym Foxy'm, z pozostałych części gry. Pomysłem na język i zęby Nightmare Foxy'ego był jeden z Fan Artów. Był jednak on wydany wcześniej: w 2014 roku. Kapelusz thumb|218x218px 12 czerwca o godzinie 01:10 na stronie Scott'a Cawthona pojawił się kolejny teaser: fioletowy kapelusz z czarną przepaską i muszka w tym samym kolorze co kapelusz. Jeśli podświetli się zdjęcie w prawym dolnym rogu widać napis "PROPERTY OF FR..........ER", możliwe, że odnosi się to do FredBear's Family Diner. Na podłodze widać odbicie szczęki jakiegoś kolejnego ,,Nightmare" animatronika. Możliwe że kapelusz i muszka należą do Shadow lub Purple Freddy'ego. Prawdopodobnie pełny napis to "Property of Fredbears Family Dinner" (' Pol. ''Własność Fredber's Family Dinner''). Co mogłoby oznaczać że animatronik występował w pierwszej lokacji. Istnieje również teoria, która mówi że kapelusz należał do Purple Guy'a bądź też Pink Guy'a.thumb Animatronik 5 25 czerwca około północy pojawił się na stronie Scott'a kolejny Teaser przedstawiający kolejnego animatronika. Jest to (najprawdopodobniej) Nightmare Toy Freddy, ale niektórzy ludzie porównują go do Balloon Boy'a, lecz jednak zaprzecza temu fakt, że Balloon Boy nie nosi muszki. Może on się nazywać także Nightmare Fredbear, gdyż jego nazwa "gsfecfbs" jest zapisana szyfrem cezara, kiedy się ją przetłumaczy wchodzi napis Fredbear. Nie wiadomo jednak czy animatronik z 6 teasera jest koszmarny jak inne ponieważ obrazek z nim nie posiada napisu "nightmare". Nie ma co do tego pewności ponieważ widać jedynie brzuch i szczękę owego animatronika. W przeciwieństwie do innych, ma dwa rzędy zębów w szczęce i jeden rząd zębów na brzuchu. Animatronik posiada również dwa guziki na brzuchu i fioletową muszkę z poprzedniego Teasera. Jest to prawdopodobnie ten sam animatronik, którego szczęki odbijają się na podłodze w Teaserze z kapeluszem. Po podświetleniu możemy zauważyć napisy: "Or Was It Me? " z kawałkiem kolejnego wyrazu pomiędzy szczękami brzucha "pro.......................ne", co najprawdopodobniej oznacza "Property me" lub też "Protect me". Po podświetleniu zdjęcia można zauważyć twarz podobną do Marionetki między zębami jego brzucha. Animatronik 6 thumb|318x318px|Teaser nr.7 thumb|316x316px|Rozświetlone9 lipca na stronie Scotta pojawił się 7 teaser. Widać na nim małego Springtrap'a siedządzego na krześle. Nad nim znajduje się napis "Terrible things come in small packages" czyli "Okropne rzeczy przychodzą w małych paczkach". Jeszcze wyżej znajduje się okno. Widać z niego że jest noc. Kiedy rozświetli się obraz można zobaczyć cztery drzwi i coś niebieskiego po prawej stronie. W kodzie strony są trzy nazwy : "Cyh", "gvh", "gpe" - są one zapisane szyfrem cezara. W źródle jest także napis : "All Content Copyright 13,12,11 Scott Cawthon".Kiedy przesunie się "Cyh" to 13 liter wyjdzie "Plu",kiedy przesunie się "gvh" o 12 liter wychodzi "sht", a kiedy "gpe" o 11 liter wychodzi "rap" gdy te słowa się połączy wyjdzie Plushtrap (Pol. Pluszowa pułapka). Być może ten animatronik nie jest Springtrapem ,a Plushtrapem, ale to tylko teoria.Widać, że animatronik trzyma na kolanach głowę. Widać kreskę co może być framuga, bo te na przeciw siebie które widać po podświetleniu te,z mają takie coś. Więc jeśli za nim są drzwi to układ pomieszczenia pasuje do korytarza z lokacji z FNaF2. Party roomy po obu stronach i drzwi do Main Hall za PlushTrapem. Widać to na załączonym obrazku. Trailer Dnia 14 lipca około północy został dodany trailer FNaF 4. Analizując można w nim zobaczyć wszystkie Nightmare Animatroniki, poza FredBear'em i Nightmare Freddym . Możemy również się domyślać, że akcja gry będzie miała miejsce w naszym domu (możliwe że to będzie dom ofiary The Bite of '87). Na końcu trailera można zobaczyć Jumpscare Nightmare Bonnie'go. Prawdopodobnie będziemy dzieckiem, ponieważ perspektywa, z jakiej widzimy jest na niskiej wysokości. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A-taWymx1WI[[Plik:Five Nights at Freddy's 4 oficjalny trailer.|thumb|349 px]] Ciekawostki *Oficjalne imiona postaci z teaserów od 1 do 4 to : Nightmare Freddy, Nightmare Bonnie, Nightmare Chica, Nightmare Foxy, natomiast animatronik występujący w 6 teaserze nazywa się Nightmare FredBear. *Prawdopodobnie w grze będą występować wszystkie animatroniki z FNaF, ale w ich mroczniejszych wersjach. *Teoria że w Fnaf4 wystąpi Springtrap jest nieprawdziwa. Zamiast niego jest Plushtrap, który jest do niego podobny. *Na każdym obrazku (oprócz 5 teasera z kapeluszem) jest napis ,,Nightmare" oraz ,,Was it me?" (nie wliczając Nightmare Freddy'ego, na którym nie ma napisu "Was it me ?") *W Teaserze, z Nightmare Chicą, można zobaczyć, że Babeczka także ma zęby, co może oznaczać, iż ona też była animatronikiem. *Nie sprawdziły się teorie, że Foxy będzie miał 4 rzędy zębów, oraz że będzie ślepy. *Napis "Was it me?" prawdopodobnie odnosi się do " The Bite of '87 ". *W porównaniu do Chici i Bonnie'go, Foxy ma napis "Or me?" co po polsku znaczy "Lub ja?". To oznacza, że nie będzie prawdopodobnie animatroników z podpisem związanych z The Bite Of '87, ale na teaserze z 6 animatronikiem jest napis "or was it me" bez pytajnika. **Po usunięciu ze zdjęcia Freddy'ego czerwieni, jest zielonkawy, i można zauważyć, że nie ma prawego ucha. **Po usunięciu ze zdjęcia Bonnie'go niebieskiego także jest zielonkawy i ma pięć palców tak jak Springtrap. * Na kafelkach koło kapelusza widać odbicie szczęki (najprawdopodobniej należącej do animatronika z 6 teaseru), a także napis: '"PROPERTY OF FR..............ER" . * Animatronik z szóstego teasera jest animatronikiem z teasera z kapeluszem i muszką. * W kodzie źródłowym strony Scott'a jest nazwa ,,gsfecfbs". Jeśli to odszyfrujemy szyfrem Cezara to wyjdzie ,,FREDBEAR", co może wyjaśniać, że animatronik z szóstego teasera nazywa się N. Fredbear. * Nightmare Freddy jest podobny do Freddy'ego Kruegera. * Teaser z Nightmare Foxy'm obalił najwięcej teorii odnośnie gry. * Teaser z PlushTrap'em jest drugim, który nie ma daty (pierwszym jest teaser z kapeluszem). Być może jest spowodowane to tym, że Scott już skończył grę i wyjdzie wcześniej niż w Halloween. Tak samo było z drugą częścią gry. * Niektórzy mówią też, że skoro będzie Update do Five Nights at Freddy's 4, to wersja wydana 8 sierpnia będzie jedynie wersją demonstracyjną. * Jest jeszcze jeden argument że będziemy grać dzieckiem. Kiedy dobrze wsłuchamy się podczas jumpscare Bonnie'go na końcu usłyszymy coś w stylu krzyku dziecka. * Scott oficialnie potwierdził, że będziemy grać dzieckiem. Kategoria:Gra Kategoria:Fabuła Kategoria:Mechanizm gry Kategoria:FNaF Kategoria:Animatroniki Kategoria:Antagoniści Kategoria:Części gry Kategoria:Historia Kategoria:FNaF 4 Kategoria:Trailer Kategoria:Lokacje Kategoria:Nightmare Animatroniki